The long term goals of this research project are to gain insight into the discrete localization of neurotransmitters and their respective synaptic receptors, and to determine their physiological role. The goals of our current research is the characterization of the central and peripheral muscarinic, nicotinic, dopaminergic, GABAergic and benzodiazepine receptors in the mammalian brain. We have accomplished these current goals in this project. In the future, the determination of the dynamic mechanisms controlling receptor functions, synthesis and degradation should be of significance in determining whether or not these receptors are involved in brain disfunction or in the etiology of certain diseases such as Schizophrenia, Parkinson's, Huntington's and Alzerhimer's Disease.